


How strangely my life is curved

by keysmash



Series: Supernatural s6 Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e04 Weekend at Bobby's, F/M, Flying, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love being such,or such,<br/>the normal corners of your heart<br/>will never guess how much<br/>my wonderful jealousy is dark</p><p>from ee cumming's "<a href="http://community.livejournal.com/deux_mille_mots/18359.html">supposing i dreamed this)</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How strangely my life is curved

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from velvetine01; title from ee cummings.

The plane hit more turbulence and Dean opened his eyes, watching his tiny glass of water shake on the tray table. He'd finished most of it, but the ice cubes were still at the bottom of the glass. He crunched on them, then tried to stretch out. Between the tray and the reclined seat in front of him, though, there was no room. He couldn't stretch his arms without hitting the guy on his left side, or Sam on his right. Sam kept himself angled towards the wall but it was a little seat, and there was an awful lot of Sam. His left leg pressed against Dean's right from mid-thigh to mid-shin, and there wasn't room to pull away.

It was the most physical contact Dean'd had since the last time he saw Lisa and Ben, the longest he'd touched Sam since before the cage. Sam was barely looking his way now, forget making eye contact, and Dean wondered if he was thinking about it, too. He didn't know how Sam couldn't be. Dean could only think about the line of Sam's body against his own, but there was no way to ask, squished in with all these strangers.

Sam might not want him to ask at all. Maybe that was another reason Sam seemed fucked up these days, because he didn't know how to act around the brother he'd — yeah.

Yeah. It was an easy fix, at least, and Dean didn't need to run it by anyone else first. If Sam was freaked out, all Dean had to do was not push him.

Not that he'd been planning on pushing him, not with Lisa at home. It was just that he couldn't stop thinking about Sam, that he was almost entirely focused on the places where Sam touched him.

He looked at Sam against his better judgment and found him staring at the seat in front of him. He didn't have a magazine or a book in his lap, and he wasn't messing around on his laptop, although Dean knew he'd brought it. His iPod, huge and ugly compared to the sleek green model Dean bought Ben for Christmas, was in his lap, but the earphones were, too. Sam was only holding it.

He looked long enough that Sam looked back, glancing at Dean's face for a moment before turning to the empty cup on his tray.

"You doing alright?" Sam asked. "The whole flying thing."

Dean shrugged. "Not my favorite thing in the world, but we've gotta get there somehow."

"You think this'll work?" Sam asked, still not looking at him. "I thought it was a myth."

"Worth checking out," Dean said. "Be a pretty badass thing to have as a back-up plan, if it pans out."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything else, looking out the window at the star-shot clouds on the other side. Dean turned the other way and studied the rows of other passengers. Most of them, including the guy to his left, were sleeping under scratchy airline blankets, but Sam and Dean weren't the only ones sitting awake.

"I thought it was a myth," Sam repeated, and looked towards, but not at, Dean. "That's why I didn't even try it. I thought it was a myth."

"What?" Dean asked, turning back to Sam.

Sam looked him in the face, but slowly, and only for a moment.

"With you, and Lilith. I didn't even try to find her bones, but if I had, maybe you..." He trailed off, ducking his head, and Dean had to close his eyes for a moment, just thinking about dodging that bullet. It was hard to breathe around an idea that big, all the could-have-beens.

But when he opened his eyes again, Sam was still hunched as far as he could get against the wall, pulling away from Dean's body. Dean sighed.

"Dude, it wouldn't have worked if you had," Dean said, even though he was just realizing this for himself.

Sam looked over quickly at that, with big wide eyes. "What?"

"Even if you'd found out who she'd been, and when, and where she was buried, and everything else, you think she'd've backed down because you were going to gank her?" Dean asked.

Sam opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

Dean glanced around again before saying, "She was pretty committed, dude. She wouldn't have done it."

Sam's gaze flicked back and forth across Dean's face. Dean didn't let himself look away, and eventually Sam frowned. "You don't think?"

"She let you get her in the end," Dean said. "She would've stuck by her guns in the beginning, too."

"I would have killed her anyway," Sam said, and looked at the back of the seat again. "For doing that to you."

Dean sighed. "I know, man."

The plane lurched again, and Dean closed his eyes until it steadied out. When he looked again, Sam's eyes were closed, and his hands were clenched on his knees. Dean glanced beyond him to the window, then jostled his knee against Sam's.

"The battery dead on that, or what?" he asked, when Sam looked over.

Sam followed Dean's gaze to the iPod and then shrugged. "Just haven't felt like listening to anything."

"Well, I do. Give it here."

Dean took it without waiting for Sam. It was different than Ben's, but he figured out how to work it easily enough and went trawling through Sam's music. Most of it was crap, of course, but he had some Beatles stuff, which was better than Dean had hoped for. He made a face as he put the first bud into place, then hesitated with the other in his hand and glanced at Sam. He held it out and raised his eyebrows, and Sam looked at the tiny white speaker for a long moment before smiling a little and taking it. He looked back out the window, but he smiled as Dean pressed the circle button and dropped the iPod back into his lap.


End file.
